In recent years, a number of electronic devices equipped with a wireless communication module have been commercialized. Wireless communication module used for, byway of example, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), or One Seg (a one-segment partial reception service intended for cellular phones and mobile terminals), etc. have been mounted in various types of electronic devices such as a notebook computer, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a cellular phone, and the like.
A radiowave noise or the like that occurs within such electronic devices is received by a reception antenna connected to a wireless communication module, posing a problem such that communication quality is degraded (such as degradation of a transmission band, a communication disruption or the like) in some cases.
As a technique for solving this problem, a technique of canceling a radiowave noise (a noise canceling technique) by generating a signal of a reverse phase based on a radiowave noise captured in the neighborhood of a noise source and by adding the generated signal to a signal received by a reception antenna of a wireless function module is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Also a technique of executing a noise canceling process by holding in advance information of noise capture antennas and noise removal parameters according to a reception channel number or the like in a wireless communication module, and by using a noise capture antenna and noise removal parameters, which are suitable for a reception channel number or the like to be used, is known (for example, see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-144696    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-188455